Let Nature Take It's Course
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: The birth of the 4th and final child to Sonic and Amy


**Bugger it I will do the birth of the last baby to Sonic and Amy, I cant wait for this haha, he is gonna be so cute ^^ enjoy**

The hedgehog family were in the car racing off to the hospital, Amy's waters have broken and the baby was coming fast. Her contractions were every 2 minutes and she couldn't take it, Flash, Charissa and Carla were in the back seat looking scared but Flash didn't worry, he held the girls hands for comfort. Sonic looked over at his wife who is panting and sweating in pain "Everything is gonna be fine Amy"

She glared at him and started to scream "THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU KNOCK ME UP SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" the pain was getting too much for her "WE ARE GONNA USE PROTECTION FROM NOW ON!"

The twins huddled towards their brother, Amy was really scary when she's angry "Dada what is wrong with mama?"

Sonic looked in the mirror as he looked at his kids and slightly smiled at them "Don't worry girls, your little brother is ready to greet the world is all. She will be fine-"

"SONIC PULL OVER!" she screamed. Sonic pulled the car over and Amy quickly shot out over to the grass on the sidewalk on the highway

"Amy? What are you doing?" he said as he got out "Flash you stay here with the girls"

He nodded and staid with his sisters. Amy laid on her back as she looked into Sonic's eyes "He's coming fast Sonic, we aren't gonna make it in time…I'll have to have him here"

Sonic's eyes went wide at this. He had to admit, they still had another 15 miles to get to the hospital. He gulped "O-Okay umm…What should I do?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" she yelled, the pain really was getting to her since there was no pain relief or medication to help "YOU WILL DELIVER HIM AS A PUNISHMENT TO GET ME PREGNAN-AHHHHHH!"

Sonic started to panic, he took off his jacket to wrap the baby in until he comes out. Flash looked out from the window at his mom and dad, Charissa and Carla got up to join Flash at the window "Is mommy okay?" asked Charissa with fear in her eyes

Flash looked at his sister and ruffled her quills "Mom will be fine sis, our baby brother is just giving her some grief"

"That's not nice to hurt mommy like that" said Carla as she folded her little arms and pouted "What did mommy ever do to him?"

All 3 kids cringed when they hear their mothers screams

/

Sonic held Amy's hand as he was in front of her and his other hand was rested on her stomach. He was counting to ten whenever Amy's contraction hits "You are doing so well Amy"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP COUNTING!" she cried as she kept pushing her baby out

Sonic cringed at her screams and yells. He looked down and saw 2 blue ears poking out "Okay Amy, you have the ears out but you NEED to push the head out as hard as you can, you ready?"

Amy nodded and tears were rolling down her cheeks "AHHH!" the contraction hit her again and began to push down as hard as she could

Sonic counted "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten and stop" he saw that the baby's head was fully out "Okay Amy just one more I promise"

Before Amy could speak, she felt her baby slip out from her. Sonic caught him and quickly wrapped him up in his jacket. The new baby started to cry, Sonic had tears of joy running down his face. The new baby boy was all blue and it was the same shade as Sonic's fur with matching tanned muzzle and arms and his belly was also the same shade "Aww Ames…he's like a mini me"

Amy panted as she was starting to get her breath back, she lifted her head up to see her new baby in Sonic's arms. He handed him to her, she gasped at him "Oh Sonic…he's perfect, where are the kids?"

"They're still in the car, I'll go get them so they can meet their new brother" he said as he wiped the tears from his face. He opened the door and smiled at his 3 children "You ready to meet your new brother?"

They all nodded their heads "Yeah" they said, Flash got out of the car while Sonic got out his daughters and went over to Amy.

Amy smiled as her 3 children were coming over to her "Hey my darlings" she greeted with tears "Meet your new brother"

They all looked at him with wonder. The new baby just looked like Sonic "He looks just like you dad"

Sonic chuckled as he ruffled his son's quills "I guess he does…You got name for him Amy?"

She nodded "His name will be Blur"

Blur was stirring in Sonic's jacket that was wrapped up in, he yawned and his eyes shot open and there stood the colour of jade green. Blur was looking at his whole family "Hey mini me" chuckled Sonic "Welcome to the world"

Blur gurgled as he saw his dad for the first time, he then saw his new brother and sisters "Hi Blur, I'm Flash and these are Charissa and Carla, we are your big siblings"

The girls giggled at the new baby "Hi Blury" they smiled as they waved at him

Blur yawned again and closed his jade green eyes and feel asleep in his mothers arms. Amy snuggled her new baby and got up with slight difficulty "Now we can go to the hospital with no interruptions"

"Na he looks fine to me" said Sonic as he felt the new-born's cheek with his finger "We will take him to Cream since she is a nurse now"

They all got back into the car and drove off home. Amy cradled her new born as he was fast asleep, she had to admit. Blur did look a lot like Sonic apart from the eye colour "Well as they say right Sonic?"

Sonic looked at her as he had his hand on the wheel "No what?"

"Let nature take its course" she smiled

 **Looks like Amy had her baby out in nature XD aww it's a baby version of Sonic lol Blur is such a great name for him ^^ if anyone has a devintart account then feel free to draw my Sonamy kids and my pen-name is xxxSonamyBoom101xxx, review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
